Mad's Guide to Annoying the Heck Out of Danny
by Call me Mad
Summary: Challenge response to JuneLuxray's "Guide to Annoying Danny" challenge. Enjoy! T just in case
1. Step 1

**Mad's Guide to Annoying the Heck Out of Danny**

A _Danny Phantom _"story"

Summary: Challenge response to JuneLuxray's "Guide to Annoying Danny" challenge. Enjoy!

_Step 1_

Refer to him as "Public Enemy Number 1" for an entire day. Even in front of people that don't know his secret.

_**DPDPDP**_

"Hey, P.E.N. 1, ready to head out?" Tucker said as Danny answered the door.

Danny looked at his techno geek friend in confusion. Why was he referring to him as a pen? "Um….sure? What does 'pen number one' or whatever you just said supposed to mean?"

Sam just laughed, "It means 'Public Enemy Number One.' Now come on, we're going to be late for school!"

Danny rolled his eyes at his friends' stupid games as he followed them down the stairs and to the school.

_**DPDPDP**_

Danny walked out the school doors with his paper bag lunch to his favorite spot underneath a big oak tree. He sat down and opened his lunch. Just as he was about to take his first bite of sandwich, he heard a call from across the courtyard.

"Hey! Public Enemy! There you are!"

Danny's eyes flared florescent green in annoyance for a moment before he calmed himself down. _Don't make a scene, don't make a scene…_

Danny looked up at his two friends and asked in a pleading voice, "Could you please stop calling me that? People are going to start catching on."

Danny was right, of course. All day now, people had been looking in confusion at the trio whenever Sam or Tucker called Danny "Public Enemy." Everyone knew that the real public enemy was the ghost boy and _not _geeky Danny Fenton. That would be just absurd. It wouldn't be long, though, until someone started making connections.

Tucker grinned mischievously, "Whatever you say…" Danny sighed in relief, "public enemy number one."

From miles around a thump was heard as Danny banged his head against a textbook.

**Usually I'll have more ways to annoy Danny, but I was really excited to get this out and I couldn't think of anything else. It is much easier to annoy Vlad apparently. Well, please review and please give me some ideas here. **


	2. Steps 2 Through 5

**Me: Hello everyone! There is someone here I would like you to meet. This is Steve. *gestures to Steve* Say hi Steve!**

**Steve: Hi Steve.**

**Me: Oh, you are just so funny. I guess you didn't lose your sense of humer in death. (BTW Steve's a ghost. He died twice. Long story.)**

**Steve: You know it, Mad.**

**Me: Just say the disclaimer.**

**Steve: why? They already know that you don't own danny Phantom... or toast. Hey, do you think that I could own toast?**

**Me: No, becuase if you get sued I will kill you... again.**

**Steve: You're no fun. *pouts***

**Me: *sigh* Let's just get on with the story.**

* * *

**Mad's Guide to Annoying the Heck Out of Danny**

A _Danny Phantom _"story"

Summary: Challenge response to JuneLuxray's "Guide to Annoying Danny" challenge. Enjoy!

_Step 2 – Brought to you by JuneLuxray_

Make him eat toast even though he hates it.

** DPDPDP**

"Danny! Breakfast!" Maddie Fenton called up stairs to where her son was hopefully getting dressed for school and not still asleep.

Danny woke with a start at his mother's shouts, and quickly shrugged on his t-shirt and slipped into a pair of jeans. He looked at the clock. It was a quarter till eight; if he hurried he might be able to actually eat some breakfast. He flew (not literally) and skidded to a stop at the kitchen table. To his horror, two slices of buttered toast sat on a plate that was _supposed_ to hold his breakfast, not this inedible garbage.

"Um…" Danny said as he backed into the hallway and shouldered his book bag, "I'm going to be late for school."

"Alright, sweety!" his mom respond brightly with a clueless smile, "Don't forget your lunch."

Danny looked to where she was gesturing, and picked up the brown paper back that was on the table. Without looking back, he told his mother goodbye, and slipped out the front door. He then proceeded to rush to school after capturing Skulker and the Box Ghost.

** DPDPDP**

Danny entered the cafeteria completely ravenous. The ghost boy had a high metabolism and it didn't help when he skipped breakfast and proceeded to fight ghosts throughout the day. The teen, with his bag lunch clenched in his hand, walked towards the table that his friends were sitting at. He grunted in greeting, and sat down to open his lunch. Unfortunately, it appeared that his mother had gone all out with the toast this morning and decided to give her only son a lunch of the stuff.

"Gross," Danny grimaced in disgust as he upended the brown bag and two pieces of plain toasted bread slid out.

Sam and Tucker laughed at their friend's expression. Through his laughter, Tuck managed to suggest, "Why don't you just go buy lunch?"

Without saying a word Danny stood from the bench, and went to go get into the lunch line. A moment later he came back with no tray in hand. His friends looked at him questioningly before he said, "It was breakfast for lunch." The other two teens looked at him blankly, so he sighed and continued, "The only thing left was toast."

Tucker clutched his side as he laughed. Danny glared at him, and looked at Sam pleadingly.

Don't look at me like that," Sam said, putting her hands up. Then she smirked, "I _would _share my lunch with you, but I only had time to grab some toast."

Danny began banging his head on the table. "What else could go wrong?"

Just then, Danny felt a tickle in the back of his throat as a blue mist exited his mouth. Then he heard a shout, and continued the banging of his head with a renewed vigor.

"I am the Toast Ghost! All of you measly mortals must bow down and behold the awesome powers of TOAST!"

* * *

_Step 3 – Brought to you by Pii_

Make the Ghost Tracker go off around him all the time.

** DPDPDP**

Danny awoke to an annoying beeping sound. Without opening his eyes, he aimed an ecto-blast at his alarm clock. The alarm clock then proceeded to explode even as the beeping continued.

"Where the heck is that stupid noise coming from?" The ghost kid asked his pillow.

Then a muffled, "Ghost directly ahead. You must be some sort of moron not to notice the ghost directly ahead."

Danny untangled himself from his warm, blue comforter and opened his bedroom door. As he expected, the Ghost Tracker sat in the middle of the hallway. Its duct taped and battered appearance seemed to mock the raven haired boy saying, "No matter how many times you blast me, I will always come back."

The thing was almost annoying as the Toast Ghost and the Box Ghost combined.

Danny glared at it before freezing it with his ice powers. Then his summoned a sizeable ecto-blast, and shattered the ugly little ice sculpture. The beeping stopped immediately, and Danny sighed in relief. His relief was short lived, though, as his showing of ghostly abilities triggered a whole other round of beeping. I guess Danny had forgotten all those hidden trackers.

**

* * *

**

_Step 4 – Brought to you by __Dragondancer123_

Pet his hair every chance you get.

** DPDPDP**

"What is this? 'Annoy the heck out of Danny Day?'" Danny asked Tucker as yet another person petted the boy on the head. He glared after the guy as he walked away with his friends, acting as if nothing had happened.

"No, just 'Pet Some Random Stranger on the Head Day,' and let's face it, dude, if there is anyone in this town that someone wouldn't know, it would be you. You're invisible, man," Tucker replied as he waved after the next person to pet his friend's head.

Danny sighed in defeat, "I guess you're right, but it's still really annoying. And who the heck came up with such a stupid holiday?"

"I'll give you one guess," Tucker said with a smirk as he pointed to a banner of the current mayor.

"Vlad," Danny growled between clenched teeth.

"Aw, it'll be okay Danny," Tucker said in a mocking tone as he petted his friends head.

If looks could kill, Tucker Foley would have been a smoldering pile of glowing green rubble.

* * *

_Step 5 – Brought to you by Dragondancer123_

Try to guess his password.

** DPDPDP**

Sam POV

I knocked on the door to Danny's room. When no one answered I hesitantly opened it. When I saw that no one was inside, I quickly and quietly made my way to the ancient computer sitting on Danny's beat up and singed desk. I had to add some things to the Ghost Files and I was hoping that Danny would be home.

I pulled the chair back and sat down after removing a half finished model rocket. Danny's such a nerd. I turned on the monitor, and rested my chin on my hand as I waited for the screen to light up. Unfortunately, as soon as it did a box asking for the password popped up. I stifled a groan before moving my hands over the keyboard.

Part of me hoped that his password wasn't Paulina Fenton anymore, but I tried it anyway.

_Access Denied_

I groaned and slumped back in the chair. This was going to take forever. Now, I could have just gone downstairs and waited for Danny to get home, but the prospect of a challenge was too tempting. With renewed vigor, I sat up and began to type.

DannyPhantomRules1

_Access Denied_

JazzIsNotAGoodGhostHunter

_Access Denied_

08/24/04*

_Access Denied_

And so the list went on. I was really beginning to lose hope, when a voice spoke from behind me.

"Sam? What are you doing in my room?"

My face flared scarlet, and I swiveled in the chair to face Danny.

"Hey, Danny. I, uh, just wanted to make some changes to the files. You weren't here, and it appears that you changed your password, and uh, yeah…" I trailed off awkwardly. He nodded in understanding before nudging me out of the way. He tried to angle his body so that I couldn't see the screen as he typed, but he wasn't doing a very good job at it.

Over his shoulder I could see the words clearly spell out Sam Fenton. My face once again became stained red, and I coughed, angling my head to the side so that he couldn't see my blush.

He glanced at me before getting up and saying gruffly, "There you go, just don't mess around with my password next time and ask."

* * *

*Let's just say that that was the day that Danny got his powers.

**Me: I hope you enjoyed that!**

**Steve: Even though you probably didn't...**

**Me: What was that Steve? *pulls out duct tape***

**Steve: *panics* Nothing!**

**Me: *puts duct tape away* That's what I thought.**

**Steve: I like Sarah better...**

**Me: What was that?**

**Steve: Nothing! Nothing! Just, everyone review! Then maybe she won't make my afterlife hell!**


	3. Steps 6 and 7

Step 6

Get him a computer screen that can only be turned on with heat even though he runs several degrees colder than normal humans.

Alright, children, gather 'round as I tell you the story of how the halfa got grounded for two whole months.

'Twas a bright a sunny morning the day it happened. The halfa awoke and glanced around his space themed bedroom. It was then that he noticed the shiny new computer monitor sitting on his beat up, old wooden desk. He was excited, and rightfully so. The boy's old screen had ended up exploding. The story he told his parents wasn't much of a stretch: he had said that a ghost did it.

He hopped out of bed, and shuffled over to his desk. He plopped down in his chair, and wiggled the mouse around for a minute. Nothing. The boy frowned when he realized the screen wasn't turned on.

_Oh, duh. I'm so stupid_, the halfa thought before moving his hand to where the button was located on the screen. That is, where the button _should _have been. The monitor was completely smooth all around, no button or knob in sight. The half ghost frowned again. This was odd. How was he supposed to turn on the computer? The boy got up to go ask his sister.

"Hey, do you know how to work my new computer screen? It won't turn on," the halfa asked, stopping in front of his big sister's room.

The girl rolled her eyes in response, "Of course, little brother. Just press your hand against the bottom corner of the screen, and it should light up."

"Oh," the boy said awkwardly. That was rather embarrassingly obvious. Why did his sister have to be such a know it all? "Thanks."

"Anytime, little brother," the older teenager muttered, already lost in the book she was reading before the boy had interrupted.

Danny shuffled back across the hall to his room and plopped down at his desk. The ghost boy lifted his chin slightly in defiance as he ran two fingers over the right hand corner of the monitor. An animal-like growl reverberated from the back of his throat when the screen refused to come to life.

"That's it!" Danny shouted. He pushed back violently from his desk, causing the legs of his chair to scrape harshly against his bedroom floor. With another growl the teen lung at his computer monitor, and ripped it off his desk. Before the boy could let what little common sense he had talk him down the computer screen was in pieces two stories below, and a shout was echoing from room to room.

"DANIEL JAMES FENTON! You had better have a reasonable explanation as to why your brand new monitor is in the front lawn!"

* * *

_Step 7 – Brought to you by Juneluxray_

Vlad literally makes an 'Annoy Danny Fenton Day.'

Danny Fenton was not pleased on this particular Monday morning. First, his alarm clock wouldn't turn off, and when he shot it with an ecto blast the Ghost Tracker would not shut up. When he finally managed to manipulate the technology into behaving, he realized that he would be the last one to take a shower. That, of course, meant that the water would most likely be that uncomfortable temperature between warm and cold.

When the boy eventually stumbled downstairs after his uncomfortable shower, he tripped over a loose floor board and went sprawling across the floor. Jazz looked up from her book and snickered at her brother. Danny glared at the red head before picking himself up off the floor and furiously marching outside.

Danny got to school in record time. A record time meaning the latest he had ever been when there was not a ghost attacking. Everything had been in his way. The traffic was terrible so he had to wait ten minutes to cross the street; the route he normally took to school was under construction; and he could not find a safe place the transform.

Unfortunately his day only worsened after he got to school. It seemed as if the freshmen were taking an especially long time to go from class to class, causing the hallways to become clogged. Sam laughed at him every time Danny attempted to talk to her. Some kid kept throwing erasers at him during history. Dash took special care to seek him out to shove him into lockers even though Danny had over shot the quarterback a while ago and had not suffered such physical abuse from his bully in almost a year.

The worst part was the ghost attacks. It seemed as if every one of Danny's ghostly enemies decided today was a nice day to come out to play. They weren't even trying to hurt Danny for Pete's sake! They just kept escaping to cause more havoc and destruction.

When Danny had finally caught the last of the ghosts, school was mercifully over. The ghost boy took that opportunity to quickly fly home before anything else came up. He flung open the door to his house and stomped inside, still fuming. He walked to the kitchen and slumped into the first open chair he saw. Maddie looked in amusement at her some. Danny saw this and sent a withering glare her way.

"What's so funny? I've had an awful day! It seems like everyone has gone out of their way to irritate me!"

"Danny-boy!" Jack boomed with a grin." Didn't you here? Vladdy made it an official 'Annoy Danny Fenton Day.' Wasn't that funny of him?"

Danny banged his head against the kitchen table and groaned, vowing that he would get his revenge.


End file.
